


a three-point shot means a win

by fantastiken



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Basketball, Eventual Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5828461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastiken/pseuds/fantastiken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tryouts for the basketball team were, to say the least, tedious. Especially so if you were the captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a three-point shot means a win

**Author's Note:**

> ~ originally written for [vixxpromptparty](http://vixxpromptparty.livejournal.com/)~  
> ~ i may or may not try to write more on this au in the future ;w;

Tryouts for the basketball team were, to say the least, tedious. Especially so if you were the captain of said team. Tryouts meant that—

“Jung,” someone called him. When he turned his head, Seokjin was waving at him from behind the ball locker. “The new kids are waiting outside. Should I tell them to come in? It’s almost time.”

Taekwoon nodded slowly, fingers tapping nervously on his thighs, and only when Seokjin skipped towards the door once again he let himself exhale an anxious sigh.

—he had to pay undivided attention, think critically and talk seriously to what was literally a bunch of strangers. And honestly, Taekwoon could not care less about strangers. More so when it was so hard to find new good players and all his effort and energy were bound to be for nothing in the end. Why did they have to hold tryouts every semester, anyways? They already had an excellent team and did better than most schools in the national championships. Taekwoon wanted to concentrate on that, be a great captain who could take the team to the top, make them rise like a—

“Jung,” Seokjin was probably calling him again. There was a lot of murmuring almost drowning his voice though, whispers echoing loudly in the almost empty court.

—like a… _ugh_ , he didn’t even remember what he’d been thinking anymore.

“Taekwoon,” another voice sounded clear above the others because its owner spoke right next to Taekwoon’s ear. It could only be Hongbin; the pressure of his fingers too familiar on Taekwoon’s shoulder.

He was also the only member of the team who called Taekwoon by his name and not _Jung_ or _captain_ , but that’s another story for another time.

“Let’s get started,” mouthed Hongbin, swiftly followed by a dimpled smile.

It was easier said than done, but either way Taekwoon propped himself up and straightened his back before following him and facing the line of students that stood there in varying degrees of excitement. Some of them were serious, stoic; some others were obvious nervous wrecks, clearly wishing to impress and get in the team. One of them, however, looked like the perfect representation of apathy. It was 5pm and the guy seemed to have just rolled off bed, head a disheveled mess of blue ( _blue!!!_ ) hair, arms crossed in front of him in a lazy pose and what probably was the droopiest pair of eyes Taekwoon had ever seen in his life.

Taekwoon clenched his fists. He could already feel an impending headache piercing through his skull.

“Who’s that?” His voice wasn’t even a whisper and was only aimed at Hongbin, who frowned a little before following Taekwoon’s eyes.

“That’s Kim Wonsik,” he answered. To his right, Hakyeon started distributing balls among the students in line as some of them adjusted their clothes, knee pads and hair ties. “We’re in the same Music class.”

“What’s with his seaweed face?” Taekwoon could almost feel this Wonsik guy’s disinterest all the way across the court and he was seething. He didn’t want to waste time on people who didn’t take basketball seriously (and neither he wanted to disappoint Hongbin by being less intense than he usually claimed Taekwoon was when it came to the team).

“That’s his default face,” Hongbin laughed airily and touched Taekwoon’s back to reassure him. He had probably noticed how high-strung he was feeling even before he saw Taekwoon that morning. “He looks a little like trouble but he’s nice, I swear. Trust me.”

Taekwoon looked at him, eyebrows raised and obvious hesitance in the tense line of his lips, but relented once Hongbin smiled at him again.

“Besides, we could really use a power forward of our own. He seems like he’s got the build for it.”

Feeling his stomach do a funny backflip trick, Taekwoon looked back at the line of students and focused on the last one to the right. Kim Wonsik looked a little more awake than he did a moment before. He had a ball between his hands and was bouncing it with surprising ease; his movements were graceful, almost like a second nature, and the captain of the basketball team only needed to hear Hongbin’s soft chuckle to know that maybe tryouts weren’t going to be so terrible this semester, after all.


End file.
